Chance
by Shadow018Wolf
Summary: "I can't believe I let you walk away when I should've kissed you." They should've taken the chance, but they were too afraid. When they did, it was worth it.


**Dom: So, I'm feeling down because my roommate/cousin has to go home because her school starts real soon and now, I don't have any company. My other younger cousins along with my Aunt and Uncle went home too so that kinda adds more. The only ones with me are the workers and I don't go out much and they're too busy soooo yeah… Anyway, I thought I should continue this since I have nothing better to do :)**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Summary: "I can't believe I let you walk away when I should have kissed you."**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kasamatsu dropped his head against the metallic surface of his locker. The sound made Moriyama jumped back in surprise.

"Yo, what the hell man? What got you so down?" Moriyama asked his best friend.

Kasamatsu just groaned, "How do you tell a girl that you like her without embarrassing yourself and whatsoever?" His voice was slightly muffled.

A light bulb went off in the taller teen's head, "Ah, so this is about your unrequited love towards Kagome-chan," he teased.

"Ugh," Kasamatsu groaned again and just opened his locker, "Sure, rub it in. It's just—why is it so damn hard to talk to her—?" They both jumped when there was a light bang behind Kasamatsu.

"Talk to who?" Speak of the devil. It was just the girl they were talking about. Kagome was casually leaning on the lockers, hugging her school-related things across her chest. She was looking at them curiously with one of her brows raised.

"N-Nobody important," Kasamatsu quickly said. He blushed when Kagome continued staring at him with obvious disbelief written on her face.

"You know," Kagome drawled out, "I'm going to get answers whether you like it or not so better 'fess up while you have the chance," she warned.

"Mah, Kasamatsu-sempai is probably just thinking about the girl he likes, but will NEVER have the guts to tell her how he feels," Kise added salt to the wound once he joined the trio's conversation. He grinned when he saw the glare shot in his way.

Kasamatsu's glare hardened even more when he saw the arm that was around the petite girl's shoulders. He looked away though when he realized what he was doing. He's being stupid. What gave him the right to be jealous when there was nothing going on between him and his kouhai?

Because he looked away, he didn't see the hurt expression that Kagome displayed for a second. The other two took notice of it though.

"Why don't you just take a chance and risk it? I mean the girl must have been someone special to have your attention," Kagome murmured. "She's very lucky."

"That's the main reason why I can't just tell her," Kasamatsu gave her a quick glance in the corner of his eyes. "She—She's special. One of a kind. Way out of my league. And I'm just…me," he shrugged as he started getting out his books from his locker. "She can do better."

Kagome huffed as anger start to take over her body, "Any girl would be lucky to have you, sempai! Why can't you just see the guy that I see when I look at you? You—You're stupid!" she finally said, flustered, and then stomped away.

Kise looked at his two upperclassmen apologetically, "A-Ano, forgive Kagomecchi about her outburst…" he was about to say more, but he thought better of it and just went after his girl best friend. "Sorry again!"

"What was that all about?" Kasamatsu stared after his lowerclassmen.

"Kagome-chan is right though," Moriyama said instead. "Just take a risk. What do you have to lose?"

"Our friendship," the blue-eyed boy replied while he closes the locker with a bang. "Besides, she has Kise. The perfect guy suited for her. Why would she settle for a guy like me when she can have someone better like Kise?" he grumbled.

Moriyama rolled his eyes, "You have two eyes and a brain," he poked the other's forehead. "Use it."

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Ryota-kun, why is your captain so stupid?" Kagome exclaimed. "It's his last freaking year till he goes to college! He should just man up and confess to the girl!" She sat down on her assigned seat, dumping her things on her table.

"Exactly," Kise nodded. "It's his last year till he goes to college and you should take the risk and tell him how you feel," he mimicked her tone.

Kagome blushed at the mocking tone her friend held, "I guess I shouldn't be a hypocrite, huh?"

"Uh, yeah."

Sighing, "But what if he doesn't feel the same? And besides, he has his special girl… I doubt he would return my feelings when he has someone special. One of a kind," she made a face as she quoted the basketball captain.

Kise almost let out a frustrated yell. He's sorely tempted to just shake the girl to wake her up from her delusions and tell her that his captain feels the same way. Instead, he settled for, "Look, Kagomecchi, life is all about taking risks. It's the whole point of us living. We take chances whether it'd be for the worse or for the better, but just take it. If you don't, you'll spend a lifetime thinking of the what if's."

"Wow, when did you get so inspirational?"

"Hidoi!"

Kagome laughed at her friend's antics.

Kise grinned when his goal of making her laugh was accomplished. He just watched her for several moments before opting a serious expression, "But I'm serious though, Kagomecchi. You should just take the risk and tell him. I know you're afraid, but fear has two meanings: 'forget everything and run' or 'face everything and rise'. Which one would you choose?"

Stunned, Kagome can only gawk at her friend. Kise just grinned at her before facing the front since their teacher just arrived. Thinking about her friend's words, she decided that she will. She will take the chance and tell Kasamatsu-sempai.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

The first time they met was through Kise.

Kagome was the new student everyone was buzzing about. Not to mention that this girl happened to be close friends with one of the Kiseki no Sedai who also happens to be a model. When the hyper blonde spotted her small frame within the mass of students, it drew attention and sent the whole student body in frenzy.

"KAGOMECHHI!" Kise screamed. He ran towards the small girl, leaving dust trails on his wake.

His team had a deadpanned expression on and just followed after their ace. Arriving at the scene, they sweat dropped.

A tick mark appeared by the captain's brows, "BAKA! PUT HER DOWN!" he was referring to the fact that Kise was practically swinging her around with her legs practically in the air. With a kick that sent him flying, he helped the swirly-eyed girl up.

"T-Thank you," the younger girl held her hand. Her vision was shaking.

"MEAN!" Kise pointed at his captain while tears were running down his face. "You're mean, sempai! What did I ever do to you? I was just welcoming Kagomecchi!"

The tick made its reappearance, "No, you were suffocating her! She was turning blue! Besides, she would've gotten hurt if you dropped her!"

"I wouldn't have dropped her!"

"You would have!"

"But I didn't!"

"BAKAYAROU!" And another kick was sent to the ace.

"Ano," the unknown girl interrupted them, "thank you for…saving me, I guess."

"Hidoi, Kagomecchi!"

They all ignored the melodramatic teen.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. Ryota-kun's childhood friend," Kagome sent them a charming smile. "Nice meeting you," she bowed.

When she regained her upright position, it was then Kasamatsu noticed that there's a girl in front of him. Talking to him. A beautiful girl might he add.

A blush suddenly bloomed on his face, "K-Kasamatsu Y-Yukio, nice meeting you as well," he gave a slight node before averting his gaze.

' _Oh?'_ Moriyama immediately noticed the odd actions. Sure, his friend always gets nervous and flustered around girls, but this time it's different. He can clearly see the interest in his friend's blue eyes. "Moriyama Yoshitaka," he took the hand, but instead of shaking it like a normal person would, he kissed it. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Eh?" Kagome let out a cute, startled squeak.

Moriyama almost smirked when he felt the light glare directed on his person courtesy by his captain.

"DON'T DEFILE KAGOMECCHI, SEMPAI!" Kise immediately took the girl in his arms and shied her away from them, muttering about perverted sempais tainting his sweet, little, Kagomecchi. He started leading her away from them. Most likely to the office to get her room assignment.

"Baka!" Kasamatsu bonked him upside the head. "Just because you're desperate to have a girlfriend doesn't mean you have to scare off Higurashi-san with your boldness!"

"Jealous?" Moriyama decided to push his buttons.

Red hue appeared on his cheeks, "J-Jealous? Why would I be jealous, ahou?!"

"Because you have a crush on Kagome-chan~!" Moriyama practically sang.

"B-BAKA!" the captain kicked him with all the strength he could muster.

"Itai!"

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"So you're actually going to do it, huh?" Kise asked once he got out of the locker room. Practice just ended and as usual his childhood was waiting for him outside. And as usual, he always tell her that she didn't have to wait for him and as usual, she tells him that she wants to and she doesn't have anything better to do anyway.

"Yep."

"Well, he's still inside," Kise told her. "Wanted to get more practice before the big game tomorrow. So I'll wait for you here till you finished, okay?" he gave her a bright smile. Underneath his smile though was the touch of concern towards his friend. The underlying message was clearly noted by the other.

 _If anything goes wrong, I'll be here._

Kagome returned the smile albeit a shaky one, "You do that."

Kise winked and walked to a nearby bench and got his phone out.

Kagome inhaled, "I can do this," she whispered to herself. Mustering all her courage and steeling her nerves, she slid open the door, "Sempai? Can I talk to—" she stopped dead in her tracks.

In front of her were Kasamatsu and an unknown girl. Talking. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the fact that they were both blushing.

Kagome took her time to observe the girl despite her heart breaking.

She has long wavy auburn hair that reaches her waist even though it's in high pigtails. She has these cute freckles across her nose making her cuter and more innocent looking which fits her appearance very well. Her eyes were a delicate shade of brown. Almost like chocolate where you can drown in it when you stared at it too long. And her smile. Gods, don't even start her with her smile.

"U-Uh," Kagome stammered, flushing red.

"K-Kagome-chan?" Kasamatsu's steel blue eyes focused on her once she made her appearance. His blush intensified at seeing her, but it faded away once he spotted the expression on his kouhai's face.

"Uh, I'm sorry!" Kagome bowed deeply. "I didn't know you were talking to someone. I'll take my leave now," she never raised her head during her speech. Bowing once more, she ran, leaving the doors wide open.

"Kagome!" Barely excusing himself to the girl, he ran after the only girl who caught his attention. "M-Matte!"

The miko didn't know where she's going. She's letting her feet take her anywhere. Anywhere, but here. Up ahead, she saw Kise—still on his phone.

"R-Ryota-kun, can we go?" She barely held back the sob threatening to rip out from her throat.

"Huh? Nande?" Kise was still grinning from his phone. When he looked up, it immediately disappeared. "What happened?" He put away his things and stood up, holding her shoulders. "Tell me," he demanded.

Kagome shook her head, wiping the tears pricking her eyes, "Can we just go please?" her voice cracked at the overwhelming emotions coursing through her body.

"B-But Kagomecchi—" Kise can see his captain running towards them.

" _Ryo-kun_ , _please_ ," with that tone, Kise knew that Kagome really need to go. Plus, she only uses her childhood nickname of him when she _really_ wants something.

Kise closed his eyes and nodded. Wrapping his arms around the girl, he started leading the way. They stopped when the Kaijo captain reached them.

"Kise, can I talk to Kagome-chan?" Kasamatsu glanced at the distressed girl.

The blonde boy looked between them and nodded slowly. He unwrapped his arms around the girl slowly. Before he was completely separated, Kagome's hands shot out and took hold of his blazer.

"Don't go," her voice was soft, scarcely above whisper.

"Eh?" Kise blinked. He's confused at Kagome's behavior. He got even more confused when Kagome finally lifted her head with a bright expression plastered on his face and proceeded to give his captain an equally bright smile.

"Sorry about interrupting your conversation with that girl back there, sempai," Kagome grinned then held a peace sign up even though Kise could feel the tightening grip on his blazer. "That must have been your special girl, huh? Now, I know why you're pretty nervous, but don't worry, I have a very good feeling the feeling's mutual," she winked at him.

Kise closed his eyes. It's painful for him to watch his friend act this way. It also doesn't help that his sempai is also hurting.

"You should get back to her," Kagome spoke, breaking the model's thoughts. "No lady wants to be kept waiting," she laughed, but Kise knew better. "Come on, Ryota-kun, let's go to Maji Burger!" her hands slid down from his arm to his hand and interlocked their fingers. "Well, we have to go, sempai! Talk to you tomorrow!"

Kise managed to wave goodbye before getting dragged by his small friend.

Kasamatsu gazed at their connected hands and felt the familiar twinge of pain when seeing the two together. He turned away. He doesn't have any right, he told himself. She's better off with Kise anyway. Clenching his fist, he walked towards the gym and to the locker room. He doesn't feel like practicing anymore when he kept on thinking about Kagome and Kise together.

As they're walking, Kise came to a halt.

"Ryota-kun?" Kagome tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy. "Something wrong?"

Kise stared at her for a moment before looking at their hands. Kagome only hold his hands when she's sad. Pulling her closer with a respectable distance, he said, "There's nothing wrong with me. With you, however…"

"There's nothing—" she stopped at the look her friend gave her. "I don't want to talk about it," she muttered.

"Gome-chan…"

As if that was the magic words, the dam broke. Crystalline tears started streaming down her face, "I'm stupid. So fucking stupid," she closed the distance between them and dropped her head against the hard figure of her friend.

Kise's eyes softened. The only thing he can do right now is comfort her. Putting his arms around her, he rubbed her back comfortingly as he made shushing sounds, "Cry it out, Gome-chan."

Bringing her arms around Kise, Kagome sobbed. Her face pressed against Kise's solid chest, she cried. She cried and cried until there were no sounds left. Until her cries turned into hiccups. Then into whimpers. Until it receded to small sniffles with a hiccup here and there.

By the time she was finished bawling her eyes out, it was then she noticed that they were in a bench instead. Kise must have directed her there while she was making a fool of herself.

"So…" Kise trailed off, one of his arms was still around her, rubbing her comfortingly, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Can we just talk about this later?" Kagome asked. "I'm actually very serious about going to Maji Burger. I'm hungry."

Kise let out a small chuckled, "Hai, hai."

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kagome sat down on an empty table, putting her tray on top. As she was about to bite on her burger, she just then noticed there was a person sitting across from her.

"Domo," he greeted monotonously. He has light blue hair and matching eyes and pale skin. He's currently drinking a shake.

Kagome swallowed her scream and replied, "O-Ohayo."

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed once he caught sight of the two of them. "You two know each other?" he gestured at them and plopped down next to Kagome.

"Iie," Kagome shook her head. "I didn't know the booth was occupied and yeah…"

"Don't worry. Kurokocchi has that effect on people," Kise laughed good-naturedly.

"OI! Kuroko, where'd you run off to?" a tall red-headed male walked up to them, a mountain of burgers was piling high on his tray.

"Nowhere, Kagami-kun," Kuroko answered then patted the seat next to him.

Kagami then noticed the two people across his teammate. His gaze narrowed when his red orbs connected with gold ones, "Kise, what are you doing all the way over here?"

"What? Can't a guy go on a date with his girl?" Kise slung an arm over Kagome's shoulders.

Kuroko and Kagami was shocked. Though the shadow was more subdued at his reaction.

"You mean to say someone actually agreed to go on a date with you?!" Kagami screamed, pointing at them in the process.

"I am inclined to agree as Kise-kun's over-the-top actions is quite a turn off."

"Hidoi!"

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. Childhood friend of the baka," she jammed a finger towards the blonde. "We're not on a date," she said simply.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kagami Taiga."

"Nice officially meeting you."

"Likewise."

Kagami just grunted before taking a large bite of his burger.

"You guys are mean," Kise mumbled. He took some fries before speaking again, "We're actually here because Kagomecchi is broken-hearted and needed something to cheer her up so I took her here 'cause food always help especially if it's junk food," he pointed at their trays.

Kagome gained a tick and nudged him harshly, "First of all, I was the one who said we should go here. Second, I'm not broken-hearted and third, don't go spouting personal things about me to strangers."

"B-But Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi aren't strangers," Kise rasped out as he doubled over.

"To you maybe," Kagome huffed. She was about to bite on her burger when she remembered what happened earlier.

"What happened?" Kuroko asked. He saw the pain in her eyes and ought to ask.

"O-Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami hissed at him. Despite being oblivious and helpless around girls, he knew that it was a sore topic for the raven-haired girl. The pain is still fresh since they can clearly see it in her eyes.

Kagome's lips formed a bitter smile accompanied by an equally dark chuckle. The three shivered at the sound. It doesn't fit her. At all.

"I was being stupid. Really stupid. Actually the whole thing is stupid," she laughed. Tears were starting to prick her eyes and she held them back. She doesn't want to cry anymore.

"Gome-chan…"

Kagome sent the blonde a sideways smile, "There's this boy I like. I don't even know how I fell for him. He's a huge dork. Always gets flustered and nervous around girls, but when on court, it's like there's big switch in him. He's this really cool, confident and awesome guy. He's so freaking serious all the time and I wonder if he gets to have fun once in a while. He's quite short-tempered too especially when his teammates bug him or do stupid stuff. It's quite entertaining to watch actually," she smiled lightly at the memory.

"Then one day, I woke up and it dawned on me. I like the guy. Did everything I could to get his attention or at least noticed me. And then I learned he has this girl in his mind and everything came to a stop actually. I couldn't function and didn't know how I feel. It's like everything inside of me shut down. All I can manage to say was 'good luck' and that he should confess. It's like the whole world crashed on me and I'm barely holding on."

"I wanted to confess because it's his last year then I saw him and his special girl. They were talking and blushing and the pain that I felt when I found out that he likes someone, doubled. Maybe more than that and fuck, it hurts so bad," she whispered.

"And what makes me pissed is that I know I don't have any right to feel betrayed, hurt, or jealous because there's nothing going on between the two of us. He's my sempai and I'm his kouhai. I probably even ruined his chance with his dream girl for interrupting them and it makes me feel sick for feeling happy at that fact. God, I'm stupid. Love is stupid!"

"Have you listened to what Kasamatsu-sempai has to say?" Kuroko questioned.

"No. I was too busy, wait, how'd you know he's the guy I'm talking about?" Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Kagami rolled his eyes, "I'm dense and even I suspected it was Kasamatsu-sempai. Pretty obvious actually. I mean who else abuses pretty boy over there besides you of course."

"Kagomecchi, everyone knows—well, everyone that matters—that you like him. It's not exactly rocket science."

"Does he know?" Kagome queried softly.

Kise shook his head while taking a sip of her drink—he got flicked in the nose—and said, "Nah, he's too far gone in Cloud 9 to notice."

"Right," Kagome muttered darkly.

Kise bit his tongue to prevent him from speaking more. It's not his secret to tell. Besides he doubts Kagome would believe him if he tell her.

"So, shall we get going?" Kise glanced at his watched. "It's getting late and we still have to take the train…"

"Actually, I'm thinking of staying here," Kagome murmured.

"What?" Kise was stunned.

"I want to stay for the night at the shrine," Kagome offered him a hesitant smile. "I haven't seen my family in a while so it's a win-win."

"Are you sure?" Kise looked at her carefully. Of course, he knew why and thought that maybe this is a good way. She needs time of her own. "But promise me, you'll come to the game tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kagome sent him a smile.

"Alright," Kise grinned. "Well, I gotta go," he kissed her on the temple before saying goodbye to the light and shadow duo and off he goes.

"You and Kise-kun seem close," it was more of a statement than a question.

"We are," Kagome stared at her food. "Close like siblings. He's like my older brother I never had," she clarified. "Always there to protect and care for me. Admittedly, everyone who meets us or sees us thinks we're a couple. Heck, everyone in school thinks we're an item. Kinda funny actually especially when we go on dates with other people and they think we're cheating or something."

"Does Kasamatsu-sempai know that?" Kuroko blinked.

"Know what?"

"That you and Kise-kun are not a couple."

"Of course," Kagome chimed then furrowed her brows, "Well, now that I think about it, no, I don't think so. I think the sempai-tachi are the only ones who knows that there's nothing going on between us except for him."

"Maybe that's the problem," Kagami shrugged. He's been listening to the conversation and truth to be told, he's very interested at Kagome's situation. "I've seen you and him way back and I thought you were a couple until he told me that you were Kise's girl, but you guys weren't official. Maybe the whole thing is a misunderstanding."

"Kagami-kun is right, shockingly."

"Oi!"

"You said it yourself, maybe Kasamatsu-sempai likes you, but he's afraid of going in between you and Kise-kun so he kept quiet."

"But what about the girl?"

"Didn't you say that he gets all flustered around girls? Maybe you're right about the girl confessing to sempai, but it doesn't mean that he accepted it. You interrupted them in the middle of their conversation and instead of staying with the girl, he ran after you…He did ran after you, right? That's what I put together from your story."

"I guess he did."

"Kuroko's right. Maybe he wants to talk to you or something. Should've given him the chance."

"For your information, I was too busy trying to gather my thoughts and trying to keep a lid on my emotions so it's kinda hard for me to concentrate on what's happening around me at that particular time."

"Well, now that you have, you should go give him the chance," Kagami looked at her seriously. "But I suggest you do that tomorrow. It's getting late."

"We can walk you home, Higurashi-san."

"Kagome is fine and no need," Kagome gave them a small smile. "I need to think on my own anyway. Thank you though. For listening to my drama and for the advice."

 **~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Captain?" Kise was confused. His captain was sitting in front of the steps of his apartment. Well, technically, it's his and Kagome's shared apartment since their families trusted them enough to not do any funny business.

(Plus, they knew that they're like siblings so it's okay).

"Hey, Kise," Kasamatsu drawled.

"What are you doing here, sempai? I mean not that you're unwelcome, but it's a little late, don't you think?"

"I came here to talk to Kagome-chan."

"Ano, sempai," Kise scratched the back of his neck, "Kagomecchi's not coming back tonight. She went home today."

"Back in Tokyo?" Kasamatsu's eyes were wide.

Kise nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, but she'll come back tomorrow to watch the game."

"Is that so?" Kasamatsu sighed before he stood up. "Well, thank you anyway. I'm going to go. See you tomorrow, Kise."

"Wait, Captain!" Kise called out before the older teen can go far. "Why don't you stay for dinner?" He's not going to tell him that he already ate, but it wouldn't hurt to eat more. The burgers and fries didn't satisfy him anyway.

"Are you sure?" Kasamatsu stared at him warily.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kise nodded. It was his chance to hear his side of the story as well.

The raven-haired teen thought for a moment before nodding slowly. The blonde gave him a bright grin in return while he fished in his bag for the keys.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Kasamatsu said as he removed his shoes and placed it neatly on the side.

The Miracle shook his head, "Sorry about the mess. We usually clean when we get home, but these past days took a toll on us with our exams and practices and such. Barely had time for ourselves. As soon as we get home, we order takeout, take a shower, eat and then sleep so never had a chance to fully clean the area. Make yourself at home, sempai." He went to the kitchen and checked what can he make for the two of them.

"So your family and hers are actually okay with you guys sharing an apartment?" Kasamatsu asked while he was looking at the pictures in the living room.

The apartment was quite spacious actually. Then again there are two highschoolers living in it. There's a fully equipped kitchen. A small dining room connected to the kitchen. The living room has a couch and two loveseats on either side with a coffee table in the middle. A flat screen TV accompanied by a couple game consoles and a DVD player. The shelf holding the TV has their movies and games in it.

"If you're looking for books, they're in the shelf by our bedroom hallway," Kise saw him glancing around their house. "The apartment's not much, but it will serve as our home for now."

"Right so…?"

"What?" Kise stared at him blankly—which he returned—and it dawned to him. "Oh! Yeah, of course. Our family are friends for a long time. Both of our dads were childhood friends then business partners until…" a glazed look took over his expression, his cutting slowed down.

"Until?" Kasamatsu prodded, observing him cautiously over the island.

"Until Tatsumi-oji-san died in a car crash accident when we were kids," the model's smile was strained.

"Oh," Kasamatsu suddenly regretted pushing the subject. "Gomen, I didn't know."

Kise tried to smile to deflate the sullen mood, "It's fine. You didn't know. It was a long time ago anyway."

The surrounding was a bit tense because of the previous subject, but it didn't bother them all that much.

"Eto, sempai," Kise spoke up.

"What?" Kasamatsu put his chin on his propped up hand.

"What are your intentions towards Kagomecchi?"

"HAH?" The older boy almost fell down the stool when he heard the question. "What are you on?!"

Kise sighed, almost irritably, "Kasamatsu-sempai, Kagomecchi is very important to me. I almost lost her a year ago and I don't want a repeat again of last year so please, with all due respect, what are your intentions to Kagomecchi?"

Kasamatsu find it hard not to cower when he faced his kouhai. His normally cheerful—bordering idiotic—expression was replaced by a serious one. His eyes were sharper and there was a threatening glint swirling in it.

"I like her," the older teen confessed. There was no reason to lie. "I would've asked her out or at least court her, but…" Kasamatsu trailed off, averting his eyes.

"But what? You're scared?" Kise crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Doing that means I'm going in between you guys," the blue-eyed teen met his glare with one of his own.

Kise blinked, losing his serious persona, "Excuse me, but did you say that you're going in between us?"

"Yeah…"

"Wait, you think we're a couple?" Kise asked with disbelief written all over his face. When the other nodded, he slowly put down the knife, turned around, and laughed.

Laughed like the time their coach was choking because of his tie.

"O-OI!" Kasamatsu doesn't like being laughed at. With a red face, he threw the nearest thing he could get his hands on.

An apple.

(Lucky for Kise, Kasamatsu didn't reach over and threw the knife through his head)

"Gomen, gomen," Kise settled down though there were still snickers coming out now and then. "It's just so funny that you think Kagomecchi and I are a couple."

"Well, what am I supposed to think? You guys are always together. You hang out every chance you get. You carry her things. You threaten anyone who looks in her way. Both of you go in each other's games. Hell, you even share an apartment!" the shorter teen ranted, "It's not that hard to get the same conclusion, is it?!"

Kise rubbed his imaginary beard and said thoughtfully, "True, true. Anyone would think that, but did it ever occur to you that maybe we share an apartment because our family knows nothing will ever happen between us?"

"…no."

"Captain, we're like siblings for Kami's sake. It's weird for us to think of each other romantically," he chuckled as he resumed his cooking. "Sure, when we were kids, but everyone had their childhood crushes. We've grown past that."

"What? You woke up and say that you don't like her anymore," Kasamatsu rolled his eyes.

"No. More like kissing each other and thought that it was like kissing a sibling," he told him bluntly.

"…what?"

"Like I said we were kids. We've known each other since birth. We had those promises where it's just going to be us forever, you know, like marrying one another, then when we were 10, she brought the subject up and I don't remember that led us into that, but we both leaned in and we kissed," Kise shrugged. "It was okay, I guess, but like I said it's just like kissing a sibling. After that, we knew the stand of our relationship with one another."

The other teen doesn't know how to react. Although, he felt the usual jealousy, however, it was overcome by happiness at learning that there's nothing going on between Kagome and Kise.

"She likes you as well, sempai, but don't tell her I told you 'cause she's going to kill me," he added hastily. "So to give you the chance to clear some things up, I'm going to take her out tomorrow after the game."

"And how does that help me?"

"You'll be there as well. Think of it like a date," Kise threw in a wink and a thumbs-up in his way.

"B-BAKA!"

Whack.

"HIDOI!"

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

' _I'm gonna kill that gaki!'_ The captain of the basketball team growled in his mind. Kise said that he's going to be there, but that stupid brat tricked him.

Right now, he's outside by the windows, looking at the oblivious girl—who was obviously waiting for them.

"Should I do this?" He muttered to himself. "Fuck!"

Now, he's receiving weird stares from the people.

' _I can do this,'_ the senior sucked in a deep breath and went in the restaurant.

Kagome's eyes lit up when she spotted her friend. Smiling at him, she waved him over, "Hi. I thought you weren't going to show up. You're pretty tired from the game so I'm kinda surprised you agreed to go out with us," she giggled lightly. "So where's Ryota-kun?"

There's a permanent light flush on the captain's face.

Kasamatsu cleared his throat, "He said he and the other Miracles are meeting up somewhere so…"

"So it's just the two of us?" Kagome continued for him.

Kasamatsu nodded; his eyes avoiding hers.

"Like a date?" there's a hint of smirk on the girl's lips.

Kasamatsu choked, "H-Huh?!"

Kagome's expression dropped, but there was still a small smile, "I'm kidding, sempai. We don't need someone overhearing us and tell your special girl… Which reminds me, sorry about yesterday again. I-I didn't know you were in the middle of something…"

"It's fine," Kasamatsu bit his bottom lip. He should just say it. As he was opening his mouth, he was cut off.

"Can I tell you something?" Kagome released a nervous, shaky laugh. "I'm really not sure what the hell I'm going to say, but I just want to let you know that I like you. Not as a brother or a friend or cousin or whatever. I like you. As in _like_ like. There's nothing going on between Ryota-kun and I by the way so yeah. Oh and yesterday, it hurt. It hurt seeing you with that girl and I just thought that maybe I should've just suck it up and confessed to you. I let my fear of rejection clouded me, but I can't help it you know? I've been rejected in the past and I didn't want to go through that again so now, I'm probably embarrassing myself further because of my ramblings and I'm just gonna go now," she bowed her head and took her things before dashing out of the restaurant.

All the girl can think of was, _'I'm sorry, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun.'_

Kasamatsu was taken off-guard. Sure, he already knew, but hearing it from her was still different. His heart was beating faster. Faster than the times he was playing against a strong opponent. Realizing that he's probably going to lose his chance again, he took off after the girl.

"Oi, Kagome!" Good thing, she didn't get too far. "Why did you ran away?" he gently pulled her towards him, holding her in the sides.

Kagome laughed a watery laugh, "I don't know. Because I was too embarrassed after saying all those stuff? Or maybe because I'm scared that you won't return my feelings? I don't fucking know anymore!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air.

Kasamatsu gave his own watery laugh, "If you would have stayed, you would've hear me say that I like you too."

"You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Kasamatsu leaned in, his nose touching hers.

"B-But what about the girl?" Kagome asked quietly, a soft blush painting her face.

"There's no other girl, Kagome. You're my special girl this whole time," he nuzzled their noses together. "The girl back there, yeah, she was telling me about her feelings towards me, but it didn't mean I accepted it. Actually, you did me a favor of interrupting and running off."

"So I was being an idiot," she muttered to herself.

"Hey, don't say that," he tilted her chin up to meet his own shade of blue eyes. "We're both being idiots especially me. I jumped to conclusions real quick and maybe if I hadn't, we should've been happy for quite some now."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you and Kise were an item or not yet anyway. I thought he was still 'courting' you and I thought that you were better off with him anyway. I mean clearly, compared to him, I'm just normal."

"Maybe I don't want better. Maybe I just want normal," Kagome argued back. "Look, there will be more than thousands, millions even, of guys better than you, but they're not you. I love you, Yukio. Not Kise. Not them. You," she enunciated the words with a poke to his chest to emphasize her point.

Kasamatsu threw his head back and laughed, "You're really something, aren't you?"

They just stood there in silence. Kagome's hands were on the taller teen's shoulders and his were on her sides.

They were on their own little world. Ignoring the people passing by them.

"You know, there was one thing I regretted not doing yesterday," Kasamatsu leaned in again. To be honest, he doesn't know where he's getting the courage.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have let you walk away. I should've done this," he quickly closed the distance between them, covering her lips with his own.

Kagome's eyes went wide before drifting close. Pulling him closer, her arms wounded around his neck, her fingers getting tangled from his short locks.

When they parted ways, heavy blushes can be seen.

"I love you too, Kagome," he gave her a peck on the lips before hugging her.

Kagome, burying her face in his shoulder, smiled, "I love you as well."

"HA! TOLD YOU IT'LL WORK!" Kise's voice was suddenly heard, disrupting the moment.

The newly found couple turned towards the noise and saw the Kaijo team and the Miracles plus Kuroko and Kagami. The blonde had his palm up and the rest of the Kaijo was grumbling about something before putting bills on the demanding palm.

"Oi…" a dark aura suddenly manifested around the Kaijo captain. "Who's idea was this?" he was referring to the spying.

"Him."

"Kise."

"The stupid blonde."

"Kise-kun."

"This guy."

"Kise-chin."

"Pretty boy."

"Ryota."

"That idiot."

They all pointed at the horrified-looking model.

"Oya," Kasamatsu started cracking his knuckles with a murderous expression, "I thought you were meeting up with your former teammates."

"I-I did," Kise started backing away. "Look, here they are," he gestured at the Miracles, who all wisely turned away to do other stuff.

"What about them?" the raven-haired teen pointed at the rest of the Kaijo and the two Seirin.

"I-I really don't know how they got here," the other nervously chuckled.

"Ne, Ryota-kun," Kagome cut in.

"Kagome-chan?" Kise turned to his childhood friend, hoping to get save from his captain's wrath, only to see her sympathetic expression. The message was clearly sent.

 _Sorry, bud. Can't help you._

"You better run," Kagome advised him.

"KISE!" Kasamatsu practically roared as he gave chase to the running Miracle.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: Well, that's finally finished and I admit it's not exactly my best work but... This was supposed to be done like last, last week, but I got too sad like I explained hahaha. Anyway, next week, I'll be starting college so I don't know if I can update my other stories or post new ones because I have block schedule (also whole day) and we have this thing every Saturday that is mandatory so my free time is only during Sundays after my school starts again. So wish me luck! Oh and thank you for reading!**


End file.
